The present invention relates to computer program development, and more specifically, to implementing changes in a computer program.
Many types of computer programs, for example software applications, undergo development both before and after initial versions of the computer programs are released. Development which continues after initial versions are released may encompass both implementing new features and making changes to fix unexpected flaws that sometimes are not identified until late in the computer program development process or after the computer program is released. Changes to fix the flaws typically are incorporated into later versions of the computer program. Such changes sometimes also are applied to existing versions, for example using software updates that are made available to customers who use the computer program.